


Meet You Under The Mistletoe

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bathtub Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cock Rings, Crossdressing Kink, Cum Play, Deepthroating, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo has a little surprise for his boyfriend this year and he hopes it doesn’t disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet You Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> can i have this kind of christmas where soo waits for me like this too? hM WHAT i had no chill for this final oneshot. i’m going to cheat and count this as my kaisoo bday oneshot as well. happy birthday my babies! we’ll see each other again soon *^*

Christmas was definitely different this time around for Jongin. This Christmas he was going to spend it with Kyungsoo. They had been friends since university, but Jongin never made the first move until earlier that year. The unrequited love Jongin thought he had was fruitless. Kyungsoo was just as much in love with him. Ever since then Jongin could say he was truly happy. Everyday started and ended with the person he loves in his arms.

 

Due to Jongin’s line of work in international strategic management it meant he would even have to work on Christmas Day. Last year, Jongin had to work as well but now he had someone waiting for him at home. His mind had been distraught all day. Kyungsoo cooked him breakfast as usual and kissed him goodbye before he went into his car. However the words Kyungsoo whispered sweetly into his hear is what caused his absentmindedness.

 

“ _ I’ll meet you later under the mistletoe, oppa. _ ”

 

Jongin believed they must have been destined for each other because Kyungsoo had no problem with the former’s kinks in bed. All these years, Jongin had always imagined Kyungsoo dressing up and calling him ‘oppa’ even though he’s younger. When one night it became a reality he almost passed out at the mere sight of his baby in lace. They don’t do such roleplay often but Jongin is grateful enough they even do it at all. He usually allowed Kyungsoo to choose whenever he wanted to change things up and today he clearly wanted to.

 

During the drive home, Jongin’s hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel, knuckles turned white. He had texted Kyungsoo before leaving and he was close to falling down the stairs when his boyfriend sent him a picture. It was Kyungsoo wearing a wig and light makeup, smiling shyly into the camera. He was also wearing a black velvet choker with a small bell attached. The shoulders looked bare and Jongin cursed as one picture had him shaken.

 

He arrived in record time and made sure he fixed his outer appearance before opening the front door. None of the lights were turned on save for the Christmas lights twinkling in the living room. Jongin couldn’t see Kyungsoo just yet and with each step his heartbeat was rapid. He sucked in his breath and dropped his briefcase to the floor once his boyfriend was in view.

 

Kyungsoo quietly sat on his knees by the Christmas tree, hands diligently on his lap. Black kitten ears peered out of chocolate brown waves that cascaded down to his hips as he wore a periwinkle lace babydoll with black satin trim. Kyungsoo also had a matching tail attached to the anal plug nestled inside of him.

 

The sight was absolutely alluring and almost had Jongin on his own knees. He gently smiled at Jongin as the other man casually walked towards him. “Welcome home, oppa,” purred Kyungsoo. He looked up with his wide eyes as he tried to hide the smirk forming. Jongin finally stood a close distance from Kyungsoo and cleared his throat, “H..hey baby.”

 

“I’ve prepared a special gift for you today. I hope it’s…” began Kyungsoo. He languidly lifted the skirt of the babydoll dress to show more of his ivory skin. He stopped right before the matching sheer thong he wore underneath would be shown and it had Jongin wailing internally. “...to your expectations.”

 

Jongin was now in character as he loosened his tie. He took one step further as he gave a lopsided grin. “Show oppa what you have planned for me tonight.” Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip as he watched Jongin take off his peacoat and shoes. The clang of the belt unbuckling had Kyungsoo whimpering. He waited in anticipation as Jongin unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks. Once his lower half was completely bare Jongin motioned for Kyungsoo to come forward and he submissively did so.

 

Kyungsoo palmed the the growing arousal and then mouthed the clothed length. Soon after he lowered the boxer briefs and instantly pumped Jongin’s dick. “Oppa, your cock is so big,” praised Kyungsoo, as the side of his face nuzzled against it. He hummed as he gave a kitten lick to the head. Jongin groaned, mouth agape as Kyungsoo lightly sucked him. The smaller male fondled each ball sac as he attended to the erect penis. His tongue had started from the base, tracing the large vein upwards before going back to sucking the bulbous head. 

 

Jongin pulled away as he gently cupped Kyungsoo’s face, “Open wide for me, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded as his mouth welcomed the length in one go. Jongin let out a shaky breath as he slowly thrusted inside of the wet heat, both hands keeping Kyungsoo in place. Kyungsoo allowed Jongin to take the lead as he rested his hands back onto his lap. 

 

As Jongin increased his pace, they locked eyes. He loved it when Kyungsoo readily accepted any rough treatment. His boyfriend was more than happy to oblige. After all, Kyungsoo was aware being pliant will result in an irresistible reward. Tears slowly rolled down Kyungsoo’s flushed cheeks. His legs felt numb as he played with the satin trim of his dress. He could feel Jongin repeatedly hitting the back of his throat and could barely manage to breathe through his nose. He doesn’t mind since the lightheaded sensation felt so damn good. 

 

Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin had abruptly pulled out. Jongin hastily stroked himself and Kyungsoo kept his mouth open since he knew exactly what his boyfriend wanted. He closed his eyes as white ropes of cum splattered onto his face. The last bit of cum caught on his tongue and plush lips. Jongin cursed under his breath as he took a swipe at the cum. Kyungsoo took the soiled fingers and licked them clean. He hummed as the taste of cum lingered. 

 

Jongin licked his dry lips while gingerly lifting the other’s chin. “Such a good girl,” cooed Jongin. Kyungsoo could feel his legs wobbling as Jongin helped him up from the floor. Jongin softly kissed the elder's forehead and cleaned the rest of the cum with his own tongue. Jongin went onto kissing the side of the elder’s jaw and trailed kisses down the pale neck. He left a blooming mark on the clavicle right after. 

 

Kyungsoo squeaked when Jongin pulled him in closer, hands resting on the other’s hips. The kiss they shared at first went slow yet was intoxicating. Their lips eased against each other as Kyungsoo’s fingers carded through jet black hair. Jongin gave the shy tongue creeping into his mouth a few sucks before breaking away. Kyungsoo’s lip immediately jutted into a pout as he whined for more kisses. In response, Jongin chuckled and pecked Kyungsoo’s button nose. 

 

“Where’s the mistletoe you were talking about, baby?” wondered Jongin. His eyebrows furrowed when Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the bashful giggle leaving his lips. “I hid the mistletoe, but you can easily find it.” The vague words continued to confuse Jongin. Though the message became loud and clear when Kyungsoo teasingly took off his thong before lifting his skirt. The curved length was red and hard against Kyungsoo’s stomach. At the base was a green silicone cock ring, a small fake mistletoe with a red ribbon hung from it.

 

“Oppa, it hurts. Could you please help me?” Kyungsoo innocently looked up at Jongin and the latter thought he was ready to cum again. Jongin hurriedly carried Kyungsoo into his arms. The action caused Kyungsoo to moan as the anal plug shifted inside of him. Jongin hotly whispered into Kyungsoo’s ear as he took them to their shared bedroom. “I love it when you’re already prepped for me. It shows how much a slut you are for my cock.” He delicately set Kyungsoo to the center of the bed and took off the rest of his own clothes. 

 

The bed dipped as he crawled towards Kyungsoo. He hungrily kissed Kyungsoo as his hands roamed underneath the dress. Kyungsoo gripped tightly onto the sheets when he felt a harsh tug on his cock. “Get on all fours for me,” ordered Jongin. His tone was authoritative and sent shivers down the other man’s spine. Kyungsoo turned around as his hands and knees rested on the bed. When Jongin lifted the skirt he gently caressed Kyungsoo’s ass. He gave each cheek a slap and enjoyed how they bounced under his touch. He leaned closer to kiss the plump flesh as his hands went under to slowly stroke Kyungsoo. 

 

“Jongin oppa...please…”

 

“Be patient, baby.” Jongin reached for the cat tail and gingerly took it out. The entrance was still slick from Kyungsoo’s prepping earlier. Jongin's breath was hot against the clenching hole. He eagerly lapped at the strawberry flavored lube trickling down the bare thighs. 

 

“Look at how wet you are for oppa,” murmured Jongin. His tongue then darted in and out as he gave himself a little taste of the other. Kyungsoo shortly had his face down into the pillow when Jongin thoroughly explored him. He moaned loudly as he rocked back and forth on the steady tongue. He desperately reached out for something to grab when Jongin also stroked his erect penis. He had been so hard for hours since he prepped himself earlier than he should have. He was excited for tonight just as Jongin was. Kyungsoo came dry as the cock ring had yet to be taken off. His body shook as he slowly stopped riding Jongin’s tongue.

 

Jongin promptly flipped Kyungsoo over onto his back and kissed him roughly. This time teeth were clashing and tongues fought for dominance. Jongin sucked and nibbled on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip, meanwhile he ripped off the babydoll dress. He tossed the lingerie off to the side as he marveled at Kyungsoo lying beneath him. His hair beautifully splayed on the bed, chest heaving as he yearned for Jongin’s touch.

 

Jongin leaned forward and gave a soft peck on the lips. “Don’t worry. Oppa will take care of everything.” He began to kiss downwards until his tongue grazed the pert nipple. He teasingly bit on it as his fingers tended to the other nipple. The elicited moans that followed encouraged Jongin to continue. His tongue dragged down Kyungsoo’s torso until it dipped into the navel. He knew where Kyungsoo was the most sensitive and decided to tease him a bit. He lingered near the lower half of the body but would always skip over the inner thighs. Kyungsoo grumbled as he could feel Jongin’s breath near them but left to give a kiss to his stomach or caress the sides of his body. 

 

At that moment, Kyungsoo spread his legs wider and bucked his hips to hint Jongin to hurry up. Jongin darkly chuckled as his hands were on Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Baby, there’s no need for us to rush. I want us to enjoy tonight.” Kyungsoo shook his head and pouted. “I want oppa so bad...please...it hurts.” Jongin observed the cock ring that was snug around the hardened length. It twitched when his hands went onwards to the inner thighs. “Didn’t oppa say he would take care of everything?” Kyungsoo timidly nodded, “Y..yes…”

 

Jongin nuzzled against the inner thighs before he bit harshly on the left side, which caused Kyungsoo to whimper. “Then be a good girl and you won’t regret it.” He gave the mark he made a kiss before changing their position on the bed. Kyungsoo’s body now hovered Jongin as he was on his hands and knees once again. They hadn’t done this before and he ironically felt embarrassed to know they had each other’s dicks in front of their face. Jongin could sense the sudden tension between them and wanted to distract the other. 

 

He did so by gently spreading Kyungsoo’s buttcheeks to give the slick hole one last taste. Kyungsoo shuddered when the cock ring was finally taken off. Jongin caressed Kyungsoo’s thighs to calm him down before taking the head into his mouth. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched as Jongin took more of his length, never forgetting to rub his thighs and hips soothingly. Jongin went on to sucking, his tongue readily licking the throbbing cock in his mouth. He bucked his own hips to remind Kyungsoo to tend to his neglected erection. Instinctively, Kyungsoo licked the precum oozing out at the tip. 

 

The simple action had Jongin moaning deeply. Kyungsoo could feel his arms give out for a brief moment when the vibrations had felt mind numbingly good. He decided to not waste time since he could feel that he was close and engulfed Jongin’s cock. He took in as much as he could and pumped the rest he currently couldn’t reach. They both experienced a newfound sensation as they sucked each other off. Both unspokenly encouraged one another with their ministrations.

 

Kyungsoo moaned when he could feel fingers scissoring his stretched hole. His hips canted as he came first. The screaming moan caught in the back of his throat as Jongin lifted his hips upwards. Kyungsoo had been holding his orgasm for as long as he possibly could and felt guilty to cum so soon. Jongin didn’t seem to mind as he milked Kyungsoo dry. 

 

“That’s it, baby. Make oppa cum too,” said Jongin in a raspy voice. The words urged Kyungsoo to go deeper until his nose grazed the swelled balls. He went at an alarming pace until Jongin finally came into his own mouth. He pulled out once he finished swallowing the release and toppled to his right side. His muscles were sore from being in that position for a long time and allowed Jongin to help him lay on his back.

 

Kyungsoo pulled Jongin in for a searing kiss. Jongin returned the fervent touches while he grinded their cocks together. The rush of feelings poured into one kiss had them lost in their own bubble. Jongin didn’t stop grinding against Kyungsoo until they were both fully hard again. They both retreated, leveling their breathing. Jongin couldn’t resist the urge to give one more peck on the lips. “I love you.” Kyungsoo cupped Jongin’s face and smiled. “I love you too.”

 

Jongin begrudgingly left the bed for a moment. He grabbed a bottle of lube kept in the top drawer of the dresser. He kneeled on the bed again and put a generous amount on his own cock. He repositioned himself between Kyungsoo before easing inside. The other yelped as the thick girth stretched him even wider. Jongin hooked each leg onto his arms as he went in further. He grunted as the walls tightly enveloped him. “Fuck, Soo,” grunted Jongin. He was beginning to lose sanity and he had just settled into his boyfriend. Once to the hilt Kyungsoo lifted his hips, urging for the other to start moving. 

 

They moan in unison when Jongin does finally move. He gradually pulled out and thrusted back in, whispering nothing but praising words for his little girl. Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and held onto the bed sheets tightly as the pace gradually increased. “Let me hear you, baby. You weren’t shy earlier,” breathed Jongin. Kyungsoo’s cheeks were red with embarrassment as he turned his head away. A strangled moan came out when Kyungsoo obeyed. The younger man previously kept a steady rhythm, but now he desired to go harder. He wanted to continue hearing the beautiful sounds reserved for only him. 

 

Jongin unhooked the legs and allowed them to rest on his shoulders. He had a firm grip on Kyungsoo’s hips as he thrusted deeply inside of his boyfriend. Kyungsoo let out a screaming moan when Jongin hit his prostate dead-on, both hands held onto the metal headboard that continued to hit against the wall. 

 

His back arched from the bed as the other repeatedly brush that place that caused him to lose all inhibition. His body was warm all over, throat dry from the screaming. He could feel a certain heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, the coil that had formed wanting to come undone. “Oppa…I’m so close,” cried out Kyungsoo. He reached out for Jongin and repositioned his legs to wrap around the other’s waist, fingernails now forming crescents onto bronzed skin. 

 

Jongin gripped tightly on Kyungsoo’s hips as he continued to thrust into him. “Go ahead and cum for me...scream my name so they can all hear who you belong to,” grunted Jongin. After a few more thrusts, Kyungsoo screamed out Jongin’s name at a volume even himself didn’t know he could reach. He came onto his chest, the balls of his feet digged into the other’s back. The tightness clamping and unclamping around his dick caused Jongin’s own orgasm. The younger lazed over to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss before lying next to him. 

 

Kyungsoo rolled onto his side and naturally rested on Jongin’s chest. “I really liked that dress and you ruined it,” he complained. Jongin scoffed and wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo. “I can always buy you another one.” Kyungsoo sighed as he rolled his eyes. “I know but talk about being so fucking eager to rip it to shreds.”

 

“Well you weren’t complaining once my dick was finally inside of you,” retorted Jongin. 

 

“Bastard,” huffed Kyungsoo and punched Jongin in the shoulder. Jongin laughed because he knew he had won the sudden bantering battle. He pulled Kyungsoo closer and kissed the protruding lip. “Love you too. Merry Christmas, baby.”

 

“Merry Christmas,” mumbled Kyungsoo. He looked at Jongin and sported his best aegyo face while requesting a warm bath to be drawn. 

 

“Already want another round?” jested Jongin. Kyungsoo whined and crossed his arms. “No, I want you to clean your cum out for me and then we’re gonna have an innocent bubble bath.” Jongin gave a wide grin and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead as he got up. “Alright, my princess. Your wish is my command.” He left the bed, heading towards the bathroom and only smirked upon hearing Kyungsoo grumbled words, “After what I did today, damn right it is.”

 

Minutes later, Jongin found Kyungsoo peacefully asleep on the bed. He gently took off the cat ears and wig, fingers lingering to trace the soft facial features. Jongin gave a chaste kiss on the lips as he carefully woke up his boyfriend. “The bath is ready, Soo. Come on.” 

 

Kyungsoo stirred in his sleep and groaned when he felt sticky all over. He knew it was due to a mix between sweat and cum. He was ready to have Jongin carry him to the bathroom as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. The trip to the bathroom only took a few steps, so the comfort was short lived. 

 

However Kyungsoo let out a sigh of relief as he met the warm water soothing his aching muscles. He gathered the bubbles as he eased into the bathtub. Jongin joined him in the bathtub, sitting right behind him and grabbed a washcloth. He caringly scrubbed any grime on his baby and sneaked in a few tickle attacks as he helped bathe the other. Jongin took an ample amount of shampoo and lathered it into Kyungsoo’s hair. He massaged the scalp as the suds continued to form. Kyungsoo let out moans that sounded more sensual than it should have been. 

 

“S..Soo, if you keep moaning like that...I don’t think I can control myself,” said Jongin. He tried to sound calm but the quiver in his voice was apparent. He did his best to ignore what Kyungsoo said next when he rinsed off the shampoo. “What if I don’t want you to control yourself?” Jongin raised an eyebrow as Kyungsoo turned around. He gulped when Kyungsoo’s hands were now on his thighs. He bit back the whine fighting to come out when the lithe hands left. 

 

Jongin watched as Kyungsoo suddenly bit his lip. He couldn’t see what Kyungsoo had been doing due to the bubbles surrounding them though the shaky breath that echoed in the bathroom gave him an idea. Kyungsoo worked himself back open as he locked eyes with Jongin. The younger man slowly stroked his own dick under the water. The intense stare into each other eye’s had them already hungry for more. Kyungsoo bucked his hips when he lightly brushed his prostate. “J..Jongin…”

  
  


“What happened to a simple bubble bath?” grunted Jongin. Kyungsoo went forward to straddle him. He made sure the smug look gracing his face wasn’t missed. “You know me. I change my mind easily.” Kyungsoo had one hand on Jongin’s right shoulder and took a deep breath as he eased the erect penis inside of him. “Oh fuck,” cursed Kyungsoo. 

 

The stretch of his hole was completely different at this angle. Bit by bit, Kyungsoo lowered himself to the hilt. The length throbbed deep inside of him and keened as Jongin peppered kisses down his neck. “Move whenever you want to, okay?” Kyungsoo nodded in response as he gave himself more time to adjust. 

 

The moment Kyungsoo pulled up and went back down had the elder trembling. He impaled himself on Jongin at an increasing pace. The water splashed around them as Kyungsoo forcefully bounced back down on Jongin’s dick. The way Kyungsoo circled his hips drove Jongin crazy. The younger leaned in to capture Kyungsoo’s lips, swallowing each wanton moan as his hips bucked upwards. 

 

Jongin held onto Kyungsoo’s waist as he took over and commenced thrusting. Kyungsoo broke from the kiss once Jongin found his sweet spot. He gripped Jongin’s hair tightly as the younger continued to pleasure him. 

 

The sound of their skin smacking against each other didn’t overshadow the sounds expressing their want for each other. Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was close to reaching his climax and so was he. He took one hand and pumped Kyungsoo in sync with his thrusts. 

 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo came into Jongin’s hand as he clawed at the other’s back. He pulled Jongin in for a kiss as he impaled himself on the other once again. He shuddered as he felt thick spurts of cum deep inside of him. Jongin rode out his high as they languidly kissed. 

 

Kyungsoo mewled when Jongin eventually pulled out. His hands roamed around Jongin’s broad chest as he kissed the defined jawline. Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s ass when the elder played with him some more. “Fuck, Kyungsoo. Again?” Kyungsoo was stroking his flaccid dick. The elder giggled when Jongin couldn’t hide the moan he emitted. “Oppa~” crooned Kyungsoo. “I’m just getting started.” 

 

The piercing glare had Jongin squirming. His tense body relaxed when Kyungsoo stopped and gave him a chaste kiss. “We can continue this tomorrow morning. I’m tired.” Jongin chuckled as he stood up and stepped out of the bathtub first. He wrapped a towel around his waist before he grabbed Kyungsoo’s favorite towel. It was large enough to wrap Kyungsoo like a blanket and the soft material had the man breathily sigh. 

 

Jongin carried Kyungsoo into his arms and gently had him sit by the small bench at the foot of their bed. He had almost forgotten to change the sheets. Albeit they weren’t fully clean since the so-called innocent bubble bath went awry. Kyungsoo quietly watched as Jongin took the top bedsheet and tossed it into the hamper. Jongin went into the linen closet near their bedroom and neatly laid the fresh bedsheet. 

  
He laughed when he walked over to Kyungsoo, who was cutely wrapped in the towel. “Time to sleep, baby.” Kyungsoo simply hummed as he laid in bed. The towel was still wrapped around him as Jongin got an extra duvet in case his boyfriend would get cold later on. After tucking Kyungsoo in, he scurried to the other side and joined him. Kyungsoo snuggled closer to Jongin and sighed when the real warmth he wanted was his significant other. “Goodnight, Jongin,” whispered Kyungsoo. His eyes were getting heavy and it took great effort to keep them open. The younger returned the greeting as he settled Kyungsoo into his arms. “Night, Soo.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's been avidly reading my updates! Shoutout to fam who held my hand during this. You know who you are. I’m still gonna cry about prompts to you. Hearteu~~ LOL I’m so happy I was able to finish this fic collection. Although it wasn’t in time for Christmas, I finished it eventually. I plan to continue to write more Kaisoo oneshots (and other pairings) in the future but a bit more sparingly since I have chaptered fics to work on. Thank you to everyone again!


End file.
